EctoHighs and other nonsense
by PsychoticNari
Summary: Drabbles, One-shots, and Crack-Shots. Some might turn into stories, some might not. Expect the unexpected.
1. EctoHighs

I just decided to do this ok?

I don't own Danny Phantom.

Or "If U Seek Amy" by Brittney Spears.

Or Adventure time with Finn and Jake.

Or Barney, or Ligers.

…………………………………………….

Danny went downstairs to throw Skulker into the ghost zone (really he did) Danny tripped on a box because he can and then tried to pick himself up. Only for his hand to get injected with a needle. If you look closer you could see his pupils get bigger and if you look inside him you could see his heart speeding up, but since he's half-ghost its not normal for him.

So when Danny looked in the mirror he saw that he was high and started laughing really loud.

He then headed towards school.

………………………………………………..

Walking into his school (he was really early! There was like no students there! Except for nerds….) he went to his locker and opened it. When he got everything he slammed it shut, but with his awesome powers the locker door got jammed so now he has to phase his stuff out.

Reaching into the air Danny got a granola bar. Why? Cuz he's half-ghost, that's why. Reaching again he got a box of fruit loops. Reaching again again he got some milk and a spoon. Reaching into his locker, he phased his hand first, he got a bowl.

He fixed up his breakfast and waited.

……………………………………………………………..

"Danny why are you eating breakfast on the floor?" Trucker, I mean Tucker asked him. Danny just nodded and when he finished chewing his mouthful of fruit-loops he said "Cuz I'm hungry!" Sam cut in "Where did you get them?" Danny looked into the air and said "From the air, cuz I'm Danny Phantom."

He decided he wanted orange juice and thus, reached into the air and took out orange juice. Taking a sip he threw the orange juice at a water fountain and said "Ew, it was orange, mango, strawberry" and teleported to the classroom.

"When did he know how to teleport?"

………………………………………………………………

Inside English class Danny suddenly teleported there with a water bottle in his hand, and an ipod. He then overshadows Tucker because he always does anyway. He put the head phones in his ear and put on Tuckers favorite song. He then gave his PDA to Sam and asked her to record what was coming.

When Lancer said it was time to read Tucker (Danny still overshadowing him) stood up on the desk and said "This is My favorite song!" then he began singing:

**La la la, la la la  
La la la, la la la**

Oh baby baby have you seen Amy tonight?  
Is she in the bathroom is she smokin' up outside? Oh  
Oh baby baby does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink that I'mma buy her do you know just what she likes? Oh

Oh oh, tell me have you seen her? Because I'm so oh  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just want to go to the party she gonna go  
Can somebody take me home?  
Ha ha, he he, ha ha ho

Love me hate me, say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me, la la la, la la la

Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up  
I don't know where or when and now they're closing up the club, oh  
I've seen her once or twice but boy she knows my face  
But it's hard to see with all the people standing in the way, oh

Oh oh, tell me have you seen her, because I'm so oh  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just want to go to the party she gonna go  
Can somebody take me home?  
Ha ha, he he, ha ha ho

Love me hate me, say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me

Oh, so what you want about me?  
Oh, but can't you see what I see?  
Oh, so what you want about me?  
La la la, la la la

So tell me if you see her  
'Cause I've been waiting here forever  
Oh baby baby if you seek Amy tonight  
Oh baby baby we'll do whatever you like  
Oh baby baby baby  
Oh baby baby baby

La la la, la la la  
La la la, la la la

Love me hate me, say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy

Love me hate me, say what you want about me, yeah  
Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
Love me hate me

Oh, so what you want about me?  
Oh, but can't you see what I see?  
Love me hate me  
Oh, so what you want about me?  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy

Everyone looked at Tucker and began laughing. Satisfied he turned to Sam and said "Upload it on YouTube!" Sam did and a millisecond later she exclaimed "It got 1,000 views!" Lancer then walks in on the crowd in the class and says "Were taking a math test." Everyone stared at him like he was on crack cuz maybe he was.

While they were staring Danny got out of Tucker (XD) and got the water bottle. Danny threw it at Lancer and Lancer was thrown to the Chalkboard, Lancer lost his consciousness as Danny was dragged by Sam out of there. Everyone stared at the classroom when a voice exclaimed "Oh My God!"

The principal was standing in the doorway, everyone shifted uncomfortably.

"The waters dripping out of that water bottle!" she finished and walked away.

…………………………………………………..

"Hey Sam!" Danny exclaimed, laughing as he was being dragged. Where is he being dragged to?

"What Danny?" She growled. "You had the nerve to throw a water bottle at Lancer during a math test! How could you!" she exclaimed. Danny stared at his hands and said "We were in English class, Sam, how could I not resist!"

Sam then threw Danny to the floor from the roof. How did they get up there I do not know. Danny turned into Phantom, because everybody was to busy watching Barney to pay attention to what's going on outside.

Danny grabbed Sam and flew into the sky, heading towards Wisconsin.

……………………………………………

"Why are we going this way?" Danny asked.

"I'm not sure, you just flew us" Sam glared at him.

"How come"

"Because I don't know"

"Hey look a cow!" Danny pointed to a cow getting eaten by a Liger.

"Poor Cow"

"Poor Liger….hey that should be Vlads new cat! HEY LIGER WANT TO BE A FRUIT LOOPS NEW CAT!"

"Danny he'll eat us!"

"No he wont! See he's following us! VLADS GETTING A NEW CAT!"

"I thought he didn't have a cat…."

"He did, you just got caught up in watching Adventure Time With Finn and Jake every Monday to not notice him walking it every Monday."

"……. O.o"

"Exactly."

……………………………………….

_**DING DONG! **_The witch is dead! Oh wait its just the door bell. Vlad opened the door and was pounced on by a Liger. A black, white, and purple blue passed by as the Liger licked Vlads face, but Vlad fainted so he couldn't see who it was.

……………………………………………..

"Hey Sam"

"What Danny"

"I love you!" Danny kisses Sam and phases them onto Vlads bed.

They parted and Sam said "I love you too!"

They continued kissing. Vlad walked in and fainted again. His new Liger grabbed onto his pants and started dragging him away.

Danny and Sam continued kissing.

………………………………………………….

Tucker watched on youtube as he sang "If U Seek Amy" and saw a lot of comments. Great the world knows he is. Tucker slammed into a wall walking downstairs and ran outside only to be tripped cuz the Authoress secretly put a plant there.

He was met with flashes of paparazzi.

………………………………………………………..

Tada! I did this for no reason since im on a sugar high

So its just crack.


	2. Ghost Cookies

I was really bored and this story came to my mind.

Actually I was eating cookies while watching Danny Phantom…

So then this Plot Bunny attacked me….

I have a scar to prove it

-Shows scar-

Well here it is!

…..

Danny had to make sure.

Yes, he did. He knew the answer was no, but he had to beg and beg until he got his way…

It was a good thing his parents knew his secret, it helped a lot….

Still, he NEEDED the answer to be yes, it was for the greater good…..

"Please! Please make some Ghost Cookies!" Danny begged, on his knees in front of his mom. Maddie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Why Danny? Why should I make some Ghost Cookies?" She asked him softly. Danny stood up and replied in a rush "!" Maddie smacked her face, of course there had to be a ghostly reason. After a few moments Danny continued begging.

"Ok! I'll make the darn Ghost Cookie!" she screamed. Danny jumped up into the air "Yippee! I have to go tell the Lunch lady to come sample them!" and with that he changed to his ghost half and flew away. Maddie stared after him before shaking her head "Why couldn't he just keep the secret to himself?" she muttered as she got the supplies to make the Ghost Cookies.

…

Danny flew into the Ghost Zone, in search of the Lunch Lady. He found a door with a small poster on it. It had a small picture of meat on it. Danny smiled and knocked on the door. When it opened he waved to the Lunch Lady and said "Would you like to come to my house and sample the Ghost Cookies my mom is making? I want to know if they are good enough for you Bake Sale."

The Lunch Lady looked as if she were lost in thought. Finally after what it seemed like hours (it was only 3 minutes people!) she nodded and said "Will they be chocolate chip?" Danny shrugged and said "They usually are, but sometimes she mixes chocolate chip with white chocolate chip." Lunch Lady's eyes lit up, she loved white chocolate chip.

"Come in and tell me the story of when you first tried them." The lunch Lady said, gesturing inside. Danny smiled and floated inside.

…..

Maddie looked down in the drawers of the lab. She smiled when she found the small container full of ectoplasm. She adjusted the top so it could work kind of like sprinkles. She went upstairs and looked at the batter in the bowl. Sighing she sprinkled some ectoplasm in it and it soon started glowing green. Maddie reached for the packet of chocolate chips and the packet of white chocolate chips. She poured them in the glowing batter and started mixing.

"I sure hope Danny likes them." Maddie said out loud.

Her voice echoed through the room and she sighed.

This was going to take a while.

….

Danny sat down on the Lunch Lady's couch and started his tale. "One day I woke up to see that my parents were gone! So there was a note saying that there was some cookie batter for me to put in the oven, but I had to add chocolate chips and white chocolate chips first. I did and accidently knocked some ectoplasm in it. At first I didn't notice but once they were fresh out of the oven I did notice, because it was glowing green.

"I took a bit out of one and it was delicious! That was when Mom and Dad came home, to see me eating Ghost Cookies. They tried to take them away from me, knowing that it might affect my Ghost Half, but I phased to my room and ate them all. And since then I've been eating them."

The Lunch Lady smiled at his story, it seemed like a good memory to him. Danny heard in his head a small ding; he somehow got connected to the cookies. "The cookies are done!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the Lunch Lady's wrist and started pulling her.

She just laughed.

….

The cookies were done.

Thank God.

Maddie sighed as she sat down in a chair and waited for her son to return with the Lunch Lady.

She felt her eyes drooping. She jolted awake when she heard a rustle by her cookies. There was Danny and The Lunch Lady; she tasted Maddie's cookies with a small content smile.

"These are delicious! Perfect for the Bake Sale!"

Maddie just smiled and went back to sleep.

…..

I don't know why I wrote this.

Oh wait, yeah I do know.

I have a major writers block for 'Break Downs Shatter Point'

So I just came up with this along the way from the beginning.

Heh, heh, heh….

Bye!


	3. New Master

Yes, another Drabble.

A plot bunny attacked…

I need to see a doctor!

I will never own Danny Phantom…

I forgot to put that disclaimer in 'Ghost Cookies'

…..

He was watching him from a distance.

Every since the downfall of Pariah Dark he had been working for _Vlad Plasmius._

His name brought a bitter taste to the ghost's mouth.

_Plasmius_ had just made the ghost do weird things, such as retrieve Skulker for him, and grab ghostly items….rare ones.

But now _Vlad Plasmius/Master's _was trapped in space, probably dead.

As he watched _Danny Phantom_ from this distance he saw something different about him.

Well they were both halfas, but the older halfa was a bitter old man, the younger halfa is a young happy child. Always laughing whenever he was with his friends.

But he currently wasn't. The young halfa was simply taking a walk in the park.

Alone.

This puzzled the Fright Knight, he usually wasn't alone. Over the past few days he had been watching him he was never alone.

The Fright Knight commanded his horse, Nightmare, to go closer to the boy.

In which he was almost seen by that boy.

The Fright Knight let out a huff; he had reacted poorly but managed to turn him and his horse invisible.

"I know you're their, I have a Ghost Sense you know…" he heard the halfa say. Sighing the Fright Knight allowed himself to become visible.

"Fright Knight…..what are you doing here?" he asked. The said ghost sighed and replied "I have a question to ask."

The 15 year old raised an eyebrow but replied "Ask away."

The Fright Knight allowed a smirk to come across his features.

"Would you be my master? _Plasmius _is in space, dead maybe; Pariah is in the sarcophagus of forever sleep… So that leaves you…..I've seen that future, thanks to Clockwork."

The ghost watched as the half-ghost's emotions froze over. "What future?" he asked, trying to play clueless.

But the Spirit of Halloween saw right through it and answered "I think you know what I mean."

The young halfa only sighed and said "Yes I do know what you mean" as he looked away.

The Fright Knight stared at him before saying "You know what this means right?"

The halfa in front of him shrugged and replied "It means you have to turn good now?" but it sounded as if it were a question.

The Knight paused, there was that option…

"Yes it does mean that, but it means that you have to teach me."

That brought out a good reaction from the young half-ghost. He raised an eyebrow and replied "But that means you can't use your powers to hurt the innocent."

The Fright Knight merely smiled, he had a lecture close to this, thanks to Clockwork.

"I won't have you do any evil deeds, it is my job to keep on protecting this world because I choose and want to." He finished.

The Fright Knight then said "I will accept that, I have always wondered what it was like to be in your…boots…or is it shoes?"

The young halfa smiled softly and replied "If I ever need your help, then I will call you."

He handed the Fright Knight a pair of Fenton Phones "You must place these in your ears, so I could contact you."

The Fright Knight followed orders, as if the young Phantom were already his master.

Said child smiled and said "It will be an honor being your master."

He changed into his ghost half and closed his eyes.

The Fright Knight watched as they opened and instead of the vibrant green they usually were, they were an icy blue.

The halfa held out his hand as his whole body developed a blue hue.

Suddenly an ice crystal formed in his palm, shining in the moonlight.

He handed it over to the Fright Night and said "When it grows a darker blue, that's a sign that I am in danger."

The Fright Knight nodded and looked at the crystal with awe.

Phantom smiled at him and said "I bet you want to go take a flight, you should. It's a really nice night outside."

With those words said Phantom shot up into the air and flew away, leaving the Fright Knight staring after him.

The Fright Knight smiled after a few moments, his hand forming into a gentle fist around the crystal.

He served a new master now.

…

Yay I finished it.

Wow I must have a major writers block…

I like this one, so much…

I might continue it as a story, who knows….

If any of you want to continue this drabble or whatever it's called as a story, ask me or review that you want to.

Then I will write you pen names on a paper and put them in a hat!

Just Kidding, I'll decide….hmm.

I'll think of something.

Until then, bye!


	4. White Room

I shall never own Danny Phantom…

I'm graduating on Friday!

I just got my dress and I adore it!

Oh this drabble popped up in my head…

While I was in the shower… -.-'

Weird how ideas pop out of nowhere huh?

…

Ocean-blue eyes snapped open and looked around. All the eyes saw was white. White walls, white ceiling, white bed, and white chairs. The young boy whose eyes were those colors raised an eyebrow, where was he? Suddenly the white door burst open and a young girl walked in. "Hey Danny!" she said to the boy, giving him a hug. The boy jumped, just who was this girl? As soon as the Danny found his voice he asked the strange girl "Who….who are you?"

The girl finally pulled away from him, her eyes wide. "You really don't know who I am?" The boy shook his head, scared if there was something wrong. The door burst open again and in walked another girl, from afar she seemed like she knew everything. Danny smiled, he knew her somehow "Hi…Jazz." He whispered softly when she made her way over to Danny. Jazz smiled and put a strand of her fiery orange hair in back of her ear "How are you Danny?"

He stared at her and answered "I'm fine?" it sounded more like a question though. Jazz raised an eyebrow and replied "You…got injured in a ghost fight….badly. Sam told me you didn't give up at all until you defeated the ghost…" Danny smiled a little, that sounded like him. But he asked a second later "Who is Sam?" Jazz's eyes widened "You don't know who Sam is?" Danny nodded his head slowly. Jazz stood up abruptly and said "I'm going to bring someone else in ok?" Danny nodded once again and watched as Jazz left.

A few moments she returned, but with someone else. "Tucker!" Danny exclaimed happily. Tucker smiled back at him and said "So how are you?" Danny stared down at himself and moved his arms and legs. "Nothing hurts?" he replied and once again, it sounded like a question. Tucker laughed and said "Yup, that's the same old Danny we know and love. Good thing you have fast healing, I can't see any of the bruises that were on your face before!" His comment fell silent when Jazz elbowed him.

Danny laughed anyway and looked over at Jazz "Which ghost was I fighting anyway?" Jazz bit her lip and replied softly "Plasmius." Danny's eyes instantly narrowed and he said angrily "Can't he ever leave me alone?" Danny sighed, not noticing the anger that formed around him. "So, who is this Sam person?" he asked softly, looking down at the bed sheet. Tucker coughed and Danny looked up. He saw Tucker pointing slightly to the side and Danny looked over at the girl.

Danny raised an eyebrow and shook his head "I don't…recognize her…." He whispered softly. Tucker's eyes widened and he whispered back "Are….are you sure?" Danny nodded and replied "I look at her and she doesn't appear in my mind, like you guys did….Sam, that was her name right? I feel a void somewhere in my mind, maybe my memories of her are trapped in that void…" After that last word was said, everything froze.

A blue veil appeared and out of the veil came the Ghost of Time, Clockwork. He put a time medallion around Sam's neck. "Clockwork?" she breathed when she caught sight of him. Clockwork nodded, his mouth set in a firm line. "It is best that he does not remember you." Clockwork said suddenly.

Sam's eyes widened "What…what do you mean?" she asked fearfully. Clockwork shook his head and floated close to Danny. "What I mean is that if he remembered you, something terrible would happen." He said coolly. Sam opened her mouth to say something but he continued "Danny is slowly dying, if he remembered you it would speed up the affects. He knows the memories of you guys are in his mind somewhere, and they will return…."

Sam sighed and asked, already knowing the answer "So to save him, I have to leave everyone's memory?" Clockwork nodded and whispered "It's for the best…" Sam nodded her head and closed her eyes, hearing the swish of Clockwork's staff…

…..

Ocean-blue snapped open and looked around. All the eyes saw was white. White walls, white ceiling, white bed, and white chairs. The young boy whose eyes were those colors raised an eyebrow, where was he? Suddenly the white door burst open and a young girl with fiery orange hair walked in. "Hey Jazz!" the young boy exclaimed, sitting up happily. Jazz rolled her eyes and asked "Are you ok Danny?" Danny nodded and grinned before asking "Where's Tuck?"

Jazz smiled and replied "I'll go get him." Before leaving the room. Silence fell all around Danny, he suddenly heard something.

"_Danny?"_

"Hello?" Danny replied softly, wondering where the voice was coming from. Danny shivered, he felt as if he recognized the voice, but he didn't know how. When he got no reply he shrugged and whispered "Probably just the wind." In fact, it was not just the wind.

It was a young girl, named Samantha Manson, who was trapped in that white room.

…

Don't know why I wrote that….

Anything to get this idea out of my head!

Plot Bunnies are attacking me a lot lately.

I have another idea and I'm about to start typing it!


	5. Reflected

Here is another drabble.

Yippee-.-'

I shall never own Danny Phantom.

This idea attacked me when I saw this DP pic.

So I'm not sure how this drabble will come out….

So yeah, ON WITH IT!

…

Danny Fenton was walking fast in the street. His shadow following his every move. He stared up at the sky and smiled but frowned when he thought of going for a small flight. He shook his head and continued to walk, even faster than before. Soon enough he was running, just to make it home. When he reached there he glared at the door and shook his head, deciding whether to go to the park or just go inside. He yelped when the door opened and he was pulled inside.

"Jazz can't you ever leave me alone?" Danny asked angrily. Jazz raised an eyebrow and asked "What's wrong with you." Danny glared and replied with a small "Nothing." Before standing up and heading upstairs to his room. Once he slammed the door he let out a frustrated hiss. He walked up to the mirror and stared into it, glaring right at the reflection of his ghost half. His ghost half smirked back at him, as if he were his own person. Danny pulled his eyes away from himself once he heard a voice whisper:

"_It's all your fault…."_

Danny's eyes snapped back to the mirror when the same voice said _"She'll never forgive you…" _Danny narrowed his eyes and replied "Yes she will, she always does." His reflection laughed and the same voice said _"Just wait and see, you'll see that I'm right, I'm always right…." _Danny closed his eyes and whispered "Who are you?" Another laugh; the same voice. _"I am you and you are me, what else can you expect?"_

Danny's eyes snapped open as today's ghost fight wandered into his head. The image stopped at Sam being thrown to the ground, almost hitting it if Danny hadn't gotten there in time. Another memory; from two weeks ago. Tucker being pushed off a building by Skulker, Danny made it just barely. Another memory, this time involving his own sister. She got a large cut on her leg, really easy to hide, hard to not show the pain.

Danny flinched at each memory, he clutched his head and whimpered "Stop…" he muttered to the air. The same laugh came into the air and the same voice replied _"Why should I, this is just the beginning…."_

Danny closed his eyes as more memories played in his head, just like a movie. This time it was surrounding the events of the C.A.T. _"All your fault…." _The voice taunted him. Danny grabbed his head even more, his eyes clenching as if he were in pain. Suddenly the memory of him using the ghostly wail played in his mind. Danny calmed slowly and opened his eyes as it kept repeating itself. _"Don't you crave that power? Don't you want to use it for…destruction?"_

Danny breathed, that did sound like a good idea….Danny shook his head "NO!" he exclaimed as the power kept replaying in his head.

"_Doesn't it feel wonderful? Doesn't it sound wonderful? Doesn't it? Doesn't it? Doesn't it?"_

"NO!" Danny exclaimed again as his eyes flashed green for a second. Danny shook his head and once again his eyes flashed green, only this time with a hint of red. Danny finally looked at himself in the mirror once the memory stopped, hoping the voice would stop also.

It did not stop.

Danny closed his eyes as soon as the voice came back. _"It feels so wonderful, doesn't it? Using your power for your own uses, for destruction….everyone could bow down to you, everyone would respect you….just give in to the power…"_

"NO!"

"_Just give in….."_

"No"

"_Give in, give in…."_

"No…"

"_Just let the good inside you go, just give in…."_

"….."

Danny opened his eyes slowly, they were bright green and if you looked closely, a small tiny hint of red. Danny smirked at his reflection, which followed his every move. Suddenly Danny's eyes turned to his usual ocean-blue. He blinked and narrowed his eyes, raising his fist he screamed as he punched the mirror.

….

Wow, this is how I wanted it to come out also….

I think this would make a great story for some reason…

I think there will be part 2 for this drabble… not so sure… but if there is…

I think I'll call it "Shiny" or "Sparkle's"

Or "Reflected" or "Glittery"

I don't know, what do YOU think?


	6. Faking

Whoa…

Stupid plot bunnies are attacking me again…

Damn.

I shall never own Danny Phantom.

….

I smiled at Sam; she smiled back, seeming to believe my smiled. Of course only I knew it was fake. Always an act so my friends and family could stop asking me standard questions. It worked, most of the time. I always faked; just so I could be left alone.

My answers to their questions were fake, my smile was fake, and my emotions were fake.

Nobody could understand though, they don't get how much I fake, or lie. They don't understand what I go through everyday. I fight ghosts, get injured, and still put on the freaking fake smile so Sam could leave me alone. I don't sleep at all, but I still put on that fake smile to show Jazz I'm not tired at all. I rarely eat these days, there's that fake smile again to show Tucker I already ate. Another fake smile, so my Mom won't worry about me every second of the day. And one more, so my Dad won't have to show me his inventions.

I wonder if I could ever smile for real.

My dreams are the only thing that seems real, no scratch that, my NIGHTMARES are the only thing that seems real. Usually it's about Dan, making me turn into him. Or someone I care about, dying before my eyes. Usually I wake up screaming; sometimes I just wake up and make sure I'm in actual reality.

And there goes another fake smile for whoever checked up on me.

Sometimes I wish (not out loud though) that I could just become emotionless. No need to fake smile, or smile, no need to show my emotions, or have any. I bet it would be so much easier. If I ever told that to Jazz, she would force me to talk with her about my "Thoughts" on that statement.

Usually what I told her was just as fake as my smile.

My ghost sense went off just as soon as we passed by my locker. I opened my locker quickly and jumped inside. I changed into my alter ego and phased out of my locker invisibly. All the students were in class already, so I became visible and stood next to Sam.

She looked at me, worried. I smiled at her, yes another fake smile, and phased through the ceiling in search of the ghost.

I smiled at the ghost, a real smile.

It was Clockwork, and next to him was Wulf. I glanced back at the school and back to them. Clockwork gestured me over. Without hesitating again I went over and stood next to him. That was when the door's burst open and Sam came running out.

She was about to question me but I just smiled, I don't know whether it was real or fake but she accepted it.

I looked over at Clockwork and nodded, it was time for me to leave my old life behind, my fake one, and time to start a new one, the true one I was destined to lead.

…

God Dammit I almost burst out crying with the last sentence….

I graduated today!

So yeah that's why I'm emotional ha-ha


	7. Wine and Orange Juice

Well here is another chapter to my story!

Enjoy!

Oh wait,

I shall never own Danny Phantom

Because my nanny owes me seventy thousand

Dollars and also my friend named Manny

Made a bet with me, I shamed him into it though.

And my other friend named Moe, god he owes me some dough

Because he borrowed some, to make some cake for his wife, name Sow.

Wow, I'm watching a really retarded show….

I really want it to snow.

Oh no! There's a dead crow in the street.

No wait, the meat is still moving….

Oh no, It's just yesterday's smoothie….

Darn, I should have gotten the flavor called "Blueberry groovie."

…..

Danny did not know what the hell he was drinking, but he didn't care. The drink warmed up his insides and his adrenaline spiked up, a lot. His mom then walked into the kitchen where he was drinking the said drink and she said "Danny, that drink gets ghosts….um drunk might be the word. Oh and high also. We put a lot of ghost type wine in it and minor ecto-plasm. But since your one hundred percent human the wine or ecto-plasm won't work on you!"

Danny stared at her while drinking the juice. He found out it was juice after looking at it for a bit before his mom came in. It was his favorite, orange juice. Danny poured some juice into a water bottle but he dumped out the water while the juice was pouring inside it. How did he do it? He's Danny Phantom, that's how he did it.

He waved good-bye to his Mom and went out the kitchen door. Where he almost tripped and managed to float a little before he fell to the floor. He raised an eyebrow and smiled. In a blink of an eye he disappeared.

…

Vlad Masters was sitting quietly in his library, reading a book about pets. His trusty Liger was squishing him to death but Vlad didn't care, he was unlonely now! Vlad heard a small 'poof' in the air and looked up.

He screamed and fainted when he saw Danny looking back at him.

In another poof Danny was gone.

And the Liger started eating the book Vlad was eating.

….

Danny then found himself in Tucker's room. He was barely getting out of bed. He yelped and fell to the floor when Danny appeared out of thin air. "Dude, the last time you teleported was when you were high…." Danny laughed and replied "Well I kinda am, and a little drunk. Hey! Let's go shopping Tucker!" before he could say anything Danny overshadowed him.

Danny got ready, in Tucker's body still, and went out the door. Surprised to see none of his parents home. "Well he does wake up later than them." Danny in Tucker's body muttered as he walked out the front door, piggy bank in his hands. Once he locked the door Danny threw the piggy bank to the ground and put all the money in his pocket. He phased the pieces of the pig into the ground and started walking towards the mall…..

…

Sam gaped at Tucker as he walked into school. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a black shirt with a gold shiny jacket on top of it. He was also wearing the same type of gold shoes, even his sunglasses were gold! Tucker smiled at Sam and grabbed her arm. She yelped and followed him. Sometimes (when the school had money to pay for it….I mean when the cooking staff wasn't too lazy….) they would give breakfast at school.

Today was an unusually cold day so the staff FINALLY decided to give out some hot chocolate, and that's where everyone was right now. Tucker gave Sam his PDA and said "Record this and upload it on YouTube after I'm done. Then start running." She laughed when she realized it was Danny instead, because Tucker would never do this!

Suddenly a spotlight shined on Tucker, who had his back turned. Music started playing from the PA system and Sam started recording Tucker. Then his voice came out and started singing (horribly, everyone please refrain from using my ear plugs thank you)

**If the fish swam out of the ocean  
and grew legs and they started walking  
and the apes climbed down from the trees  
and grew tall and they started talking**

**and the stars fell out of the sky**  
**and my tears rolled into the ocean**  
**now i'm looking for a reason why**  
**you even set my world into motion**

**'cause if you're not really here**  
**then the stars don't even matter**  
**now i'm filled to the top with fear**  
**but it's all just a bunch of matter**  
**'cause if you're not really here**  
**then I don't want to be either**  
**I wanna be next to you**  
**black and gold**  
**black and gold**  
**black and gold**

**I looked up into the night sky**  
**and see a thousand eyes staring back**  
**and all around these golden beacons**  
**I see nothing but black**

**Lyrics feel a way of something beyond them**  
**I don't see what I can feel**  
**if vision is the only validation**  
**then most of my life isn't real**

**'cause if you're not really here**  
**then the stars don't even matter**  
**now i'm filled to the top with fear**  
**but it's all just a bunch of matter**  
**'cause if you're not really here**  
**then I don't want to be either**  
**I wanna be next to you**  
**black and gold**  
**black and gold**  
**black and gold**

Everyone burst out laughing and Sam took this time to upload the video on YouTube. Instantly everyone took out their phones and started looking up the video. Laughter filled the lunchroom again as they watched it over and over again. Suddenly Tucker was right next to Sam. Sam handed Tucker his PDA (after blocking YouTube on it of course) and started running as fast as she could, of course she could! Tucker is as weak as it is!

…

Danny was laughing really loud in the bathroom. That's when a unicorn decided to appear next to him.

"Come on Danny let's go to Candy Mountain!" Danny shook his head, knowing that if he went there he would be super hyper and drunk and high at the same time, not a good combination. Then the unicorn turned menacing and it growled. "Hey! You want to be Vlad's new pet?" Danny exclaimed, grinning like he wanted to eat someone's brain. The unicorn nodded because he wanted to bother someone else about Candy Mountain. That's when Sam ran into the bathroom.

Danny grabbed Sam and the unicorn and changed to his ghost half (while holding them because he is awesome like that) and flew out of the school, leaving Tucker behind who was still running after Sam, in the girl's locker room.

…..

_**DING DONG! **_It's your mother in law! Hide all of your belongings! To hell with it! Hide yourself…Oh wait, Vlad's a not so lonely, lonely old man.

Vlad, whose head was hurting after his fainting spell, ran over like a little kid to open the door. Only for a unicorn to jump onto him and push him to the ground. Then the unicorn spoke to him and said "Do you want to go to Candy Mountain?"

Vlad fainted when he saw two blurs pass by him and when he heard his Liger's roar.

….

Danny flew Sam into Vlad's bedroom once again, where he started kissing her before they even made it to the bed. He pulled them under the cover and-

….

(Some hours later)

Vlad woke up to find his living room floor coated with blood. He looked onto the sofa and saw his Liger there, munching on something "What are you eating Mr. Fluffywuzzles?" Vlad asked like the moron he is.

The stupiditly named Liger purred and looked next to him. Vlad fainted again when he saw the head of a Unicorn.

….

(30 Minutes later)

"SAMMMM! I COULD SO WALK IN A STRAIT LINE!"

"THEN WALK IN A STRAIT LINE! YOU KEEP WALKING SIDEWAYS! I'm going to paint the underside of your shoes so you know that you are not walking strait!"

"NO! NOT PINK! ANYTHING BUT PINK! I'M MELTING…."

"Were not going to see the wizard anytime soon. And I'm painting them pink because apparently Vlad changed everything in here to white."

"…..can't it be like a neon pink…."

"It is neon pink Danny."

"Oh, I knew that."

Sam finished painting the underside of his shoes.

"Ok, now walk Mr. Hotshot ghost boy."

"Thanks for calling me hot!"

"See Danny! You already went WAY off from the line tape."

"When did you put a line tape!"

"When you were distracted, duh."

…..

(5 minutes later)

Soon the whole room was covered in neon pink. Danny smiled sheepishly at Sam, who was staring up at the ceiling. "How the hell did you get up there?" she asked, still staring. Danny followed her gaze and replied "not so sure, maybe 'cuz I'm Danny Phantom?"

Sam glared at him and said "No more orange juice for you!" but it was already too late because Danny had drunk his secret one that was clearly showing in his jacket pocket. Where the jacket came from isn't important, it's what's going on around us!

Danny called up all the people he knew; only one person didn't believe him and that was Tucker, to tell them that he was hosting a party at Vlad Masters mansion, and for them to bring NEON paint. Everyone came, except Tucker, and they all partied.

No on heard the scream and thud that was from none other than Vlad Masters.

…

How this chapter turned into this crack shot is way beyond my mind.

I disclaimer these!

The song "**Black and Gold**"

Unicorns

Danny Phantom

Ligers

YouTube

Orange juice

Wine

Piggy Banks

Candy Mountain

Paint

Pink

NEON Pink


	8. Story by goth, geek, and halfa

I shall never own Danny Phantom

_Sam_

**Danny**

Tucker

…..

A story by _Sam Manson, _**Danny Fenton, **and Tucker Foley

Once upon a time, in Amity Park, there lived a boy** who wanted to go to the store and buy some**_ donuts because he had a friend named Donut as well. _Who names their child donut? **Well Michael Jackson named his child Blanket! **_Off track here guys….anyways. He went to the donut shop but found out they only sold…jeans today. _**So he went to the jean store and found out they sold donuts! **So where is this store? You might ask, well you just make a right from the mall **Were off track again Tucker, anyways. He bought the donuts and went home to his friend, **_only to find out that Donut, his best friend (who was more like a sister) in the whole wide world…._

**Moved away! Because she hated the world and thought that everyone hated her for being **unique in her own way. So the boy **named Jayden **_decided to throw the donuts at cars as they passed by. It was really fun _**especially when the cars windows were down, because people got hit with **the sweet donuty goodness. He then took a bite out of his donut and _it was delicious! Even if the ingredients were fake :D_

**So then Jayden stopped throwing donuts and shoved all of them down his throat. **He ate and ate them, because he bought so many! _And then when he was finished she stood up _**and ran into an alley, making himself barf because he felt so guilty of eating it all. **O.o _O.o_

**What? Anyways….then a hobo came out of nowhere and asked for him spare change. **_In which he punched his face and knocked him out cold…._he dug in his pockets and found a **pocket knife! **He grabbed it and started running home…..Danny you have major prob-

**As he ran to his house he saw it on fire! Gasping he **_ran over to the fire fighters and asked them "How did the fire start?" _The fire fighter looked at him and said "The women here was making some soup and a **ghost came and make her soup explode. **_Danny…..are you on drugs? Anyways…. Jayden fell to the ground and started crying, knowing his parents were long gone. _He got up and starting walking to the park _knowing it seemed to calm him down._

**Hugs not Drugs! Anyways, he got out his new pocket knife and washed it in the fountain, and then he placed the blade on his wrist and made a small but deep cut. **_He stared down as the blood ran down his fingers and onto the ground. Soon enough _**Dan- I mean Jayden started making more and more cuts, his whole arm was bleeding after a few moments. **I'm surprised Jayden hasn't died of blood loss…. _Shush Tucker! If Danny continues maybe we could figure out what the hell is wrong with him…._Oh….I get it

**So he continued this self mutilation, not caring if anybody was watching. He cut and he cut, knowing it was his fault for them dying. He should have been there instead of them. His own guilt hit him wave after wave. The blade of the pocket knife soon grew small splatters of red, yet he continued. **_Danny….._**He kept blaming himself, no matter what it would always be his fault.**Danny?

**Suddenly the knife was pulled away from him. He turned around, and was surprised to see Donut there. She glared at him while saying **_"Why the hell would you do such a thing?" _**Da- Jayden looked at her with sad eyes before replying "It's all my fault…" Ja- Donut looked at him, confusion on her face. **"What's your fault?" she asked softly **He stared at her and said "It was all my fault, all of you nearly dying, the creation of him….all of it!" **_Danny? I'm getting worried…and were off topic…_

…**sorry. Anyways…."Haven't you heard?" Donut shook her head. "My parents are dead; it should have been me instead of them!" **_Donut looked at Jayden and said "Jayden it's not your fault, everything happens for a reason, right?" _Jayden looked at her and gave her a hug. "Thanks." He whispered as they let go. **So off they went, through the park to lead the rest of their god damn happy lives. **_The….End?_

Author's Note!

_Danny are you sure you're okay? _**Yes I'm perfectly fine, why wouldn't I be? **Because the stuff you were writing made you sound like you were insane…. **Well I'm fine so stop worrying….hey Sam! Let go of my arm! **_Might as well check! _**There's nothing there! I'm serious! Let go of me! Tucker what the hell! **Dude, I'm with Sam on this. **But did you have to….kick me! **_Why didn't you….oh right were turning this story in._

**Exactly now let me go! Seriously there is NOTHING on my arm! **Then why the hell are you defending it so much? **…**_ Exactly so let us see your arm, we'll be gentle. _

**Get away….**_wait what? _**Leave me alone! Just let it go! **Come on Danny! Time's up, it's been up for like a few seconds, just show us! **O.O **_God Dammit! Tucker! _What? _You used those words! Bad and Good job though…. _What's bad about it? _That's what HE said to Danny 'Your time is up Danny, it's been up for 10 years…..' _Oh shoot! _A good thing because now he's frozen just staring at you….._Whoa Sam! Check out his arm!

_What the hell! Did you listen to me at all? Holy shoot! Danny why the hell would you-_

**Just….leave me alone….**

He didn't have to slam the door….._Tucker…._ Yes? _Shut up. We need to follow Danny! What we saw on his arm was NOT cool! _Well, maybe it was an accident! _Mmhmm, sure, did you read what her wrote! _Alright then, let's go follow him.

….

Dun, Dun, Dun!

Maybe I'll make like an after part of this, where they turn this in

And get their grade

And read it to the class.

What do YOU think?

And what should I call it, if I make one.


	9. Shattered

Woot the sequel to Reflected!

I'm starting to write this at 11:39 on

June 23, 2010.

I can't sleep that's why…..

Though I have to be quiet

My parent's are asleep as well…

On with it!

Disclaimer: I shall never own Danny Phantom

Claimer: hmmm….insanity?

P.S You had to have read 'Reflected' first…  
….

Danny stared in amazement at the blood dripping down his knuckles. His lips curled upwards at the sight of red on his pale skin. He looked over at the shattered glass shards as the sunlight, which came streaming through his window, shone on the glass, causing rainbows all around his carpet. Danny smiled at the rainbows and heard voices just outside his door.

"_I heard a scream and something broke in there…..Jazz I'm worried…."_

"_Don't be! I'll check up on him right now…."_

He heard a pair of footsteps walk away, knowing it was his mom he smiled.

Danny narrowed his blue-green-red eyes as the door knob started turning. He heard Jazz hiss in frustration.

"Danny are you okay in there?" came her worried voice. Danny grinned an insane grin as he lied back to her "I'm perfectly fine!" though everyone could detect a hint of sarcasm. He heard Jazz sigh and reply "Danny, I know you are not fine! I just heard you talking to yourself and then I hear you scream and something broke, care to let me in and see if your fine?"

Danny stared at his hand, which was dripping red. Danny stared back at the door and with a sigh; he stood up and opened it.

He closed his eyes as he heard Jazz gasp and run inside, closing the door behind the both of them. "Danny…why are you bleeding." Danny opened his eyes and kept his gaze on the floor. He pointed over to the glass shards and heard his sister gasp again.

"Danny, why the hell would you break your own mirror." Danny smirked and said nothing. "Danny, answer me!" Danny laughed, though to Jazz it sounded cold and echoed. "Many reasons Jazz…." He replied to her, in a cold echoed voice.

Jazz narrowed her eyes and put her hands on his cheeks. "Look at me Danny." No reply. "Look at me!" Danny just smirked "Danny. Look. At. Me." Danny pulled away from her hands and walked away.

Danny walked over to a mirror shard and slowly picked it up. He watched it shine in the sunlight. "Danny?" he heard the faint voice of his sister call out. But he didn't listen; he was still looking at the mirror piece shine. "Danny….give me the piece." Jazz say's slowly, walking over to him

Danny smirked once again but held out his hand that held the shard. Suddenly Jazz grabbed his arm and made him look up at her. He smiled coldly at the shock in her eyes; he loved giving that reaction to people.

"Danny….what the hell is wrong with your eyes?" she asked, still shocked. Danny laughed and stared at his older sister, humor and coldness in his eyes. "Why the hell should I tell you?" he replies back to her. Jazz stared at him and then at the piece of mirror in her hand.

So soon it was gone from her hands and so soon Danny changed to his ghost half. He laughed and broke the mirror piece in his hand, ectoplasm mixed with red. "Danny?" Jazz asked, a little bit scared. Danny only smirked at her and walked close to the mirror.

He glanced at her and narrowed his eyes, the smirk still on his face. In a flash his fist hit the mirror and the mirror shattered. Jazz stared in shock as her brother flew out of there and up to the sky.

Jazz stared at the shattered mirror pieces and shattered window. Only one thing could be said about her brother.

He was as shattered as the pieces around her.

…

Finally I finished this!

Maybe I'll make a sequel thingy to this as well…

Who knows? Oh yeah, I do!

Well it's your opinion…


	10. The Bake Sale

I shall never own Danny Phantom

This is the sequel I guess

To Ghost Cookies!

I decided to write it because I'm currently

On a sugar high….

Thank you sour-sweet gummy worms!

…

Danny spun around in a circle after he had tasted the best chocolate ghost cake. He looked over t the ghost who made it and was surprised to see Skulker in an apron.

"This is the best cake EVER!" Danny exclaimed as he went over and hugged Skulker. Skulker raised an eyebrow and tried to pull away from the powerful halfas hug.

Suddenly Danny let go when he saw a familiar ghost. He flew over at top speed (he was nearly a blue) and stopped right in front of the ghosts table. "HI!" Danny exclaimed as he grabbed a small brownie. The ghost smiled at him and said "Hello Danny, how are you today?" Danny swallowed the delicious brownie and replied "Awesome! How about you? I rarely see the Ghost of Time out of his tower."

Clockwork just laughed and replied "Well, might as well deliver a shock."

Danny smiled and flew away to his own floating table. He stood behind it and smiled whenever a ghost came over to taste his cookies. Danny waved at Ember as she came floating by with a piece of Skulker's cake.

"Hey Ember" Danny said as she floated over.

She laughed and replied "What's up, dipstick?" Danny laughed and said "Not much, try some of my cookies!" Ember raised an eyebrow but she took a bite of the cookie anyways. Once she did her eyes widened and she finished the cookie. "Did you like it?" Danny asked with a knowing grin.

Ember rolled her eyes but she still grinned widely. "The best thing I have ever tasted." Danny waved good-bye to her as she floated over, wide eyed to Clockwork's table.

Next came Technus's reaction, he was talking and in the middle of it Danny managed to toss a cookie in his mouth. That left him not speaking for a good 5 minutes before floating over to The Lunch Lady's table.

Apparently Spectra had a content smile instead of the evil smile she usually wore, or the fake one. Once she tried those cookies she had that smile all day. She even complimented Danny, saying "Good Job, kid."

What shocked the halfa the most was seeing Wulf there. Wulf just gave him a smile as he bit into the cookie.

The Box Ghost, he may have been annoying, but he stopped saying his name after the cookie. Suddenly the Box Ghost started praising Danny for the cookies. Danny just smiled and laughed.

Danny gave the Lunch Lady a hug when the Bake Sale was over. Danny went through the portal with a smile.

He couldn't wait for the next Bake Sale.

….

Yeah it is short but hey, that's just me.

Now I need to work on TAOT and

Chatbox Joy.

Then the sequel to BDSP

It is not uploaded, fixing things and all that jazz

And yeah.


	11. Controlled?

I shall never own Danny Phantom

Yuss another drabble

SEE WHAT

PUNNY'S

DO  
TO

ME!

…

Danny Fenton stared at the blood in his hands. He knew that it did not belong to him; it belonged to the person on the ground in front of him. He did not remember killing him, it was all a blur one second he was running from Freakshow (again) the next he was holding a knife, the next he has blood on his hands.

He looked at the person on the ground; a pool of blood was forming around him. For some reason, he wanted to change to his ghost half and fly away, but instinct was screaming at him to not to. He followed his instinct and stayed human. Danny ran out of the alley with his hands in his pockets, his left hand fingering the sharpness of his knife. Danny walked through the town, surprised to see no one out here.

Then again, who would want to be out of their house, at night, in a town that is filled with ghosts? Danny sighed and stared at the ground. He remembered his screams, telling him to stop.

'_Danny! STOP! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!'_

'_You're being controlled! STOP!'_

It made Danny smile up at the moon for a moment, his screams only made it a lot more fun. The best part was when he was finally silenced, forever.

Danny took a look at his surroundings, He was in the park, all he could hear was the rustle of trees and the chirping of crickets. Danny wanted so badly to change to his ghost half, and he was about-

"DANNY!"

He looked behind him to see Sam running towards him…..Sam….the one he HAS to kill…..Sam…

'_After your first mission is complete, go on to the next one….Make sure NO ONE sees you.'_

Danny smirked and it faded away when he saw Sam looking at him with worry. "Are you okay?" she asked softly. Danny rolled his eyes but said nothing. He only thought _'Does she not notice the blood on my shirt? Well it is night….'_

"Tucker is missing!" she suddenly exclaimed. Danny smirked again and shrugged. Sam narrowed her eyes and said "Danny, our best friend is missing and you don't care!" she shoved him backwards and Danny watched as she slowly brought her hands up to stare at the blood. "Danny…..why is there blood on your shirt?" she asked fearfully.

Danny did not speak, he only stared at her. Sam shivered, this couldn't be Danny….He took one step closer to her and she took one step back, what was wrong with him?

"Danny…..stop…..you're scaring me…." she whispered. Suddenly Danny's face was in hers.

"How should I scare you?" He whispered before walking away. Sam gasped and Danny stopped walking.

"That's why Tucker called me! All I could hear was you name and Freakshows name…." Sam whispered as Danny turned to look at her. Sam narrowed her eyes and asked in an angry voice "Alright, how is he controlling you! Where is Freakshow?"

Danny grinned evilly and recalled his 'Master's screams. It sounded just like music. Danny started walking in between the trees and gestured for Sam to follow. Once they were deeper into the trees Danny walked close to Sam and leaned into her. He then whispered in her ear "Freakshow is gone….." He pulled away and smiled at the look of horror on her face.

He leaned in close to her face and whispered "And as for controlling me." he paused and kissed her, hard on the mouth. Once he was sure she closed her eyes he brought out his knife. He pulled away to say the last words she would hear from him.

"I am in my own control" he whispered as he stabbed the knife in her stomach. Sam looked up at him and tried to scream, but found out she couldn't. Her breath was leaving her quick. She slumped to the grass and stared up at Danny.

Only for him to be gone, the knife out of her stomach. Sam pressed her hand against the wound and nearly screamed when a small pool of blood was forming around her. Her vision was going hazy and she saw the blurred figure of Danny Phantom above her, covered in blood and holding a knife.

"Why?" she tried to whisper but she could only mouth it.

Danny grinned coldly as he took her life.

…

Don't know what made me write this

I actually like this drabble….

XD

I'm such a freak….

Heh

Heh

I'm bored…


	12. Telling the Story

I shall never own Danny Phantom.

Well, this is like the sequel to

Story by goth, geek, and halfa.

Enjoy?

_Sam_

**Danny**

Tucker

….

Mr. Lancer stared at the paper in front of him and said "Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley, and Ms. Manson. Would you please read this to the class?" The 3 teenagers looked nervously at each other but did so. They went up to the room and grabbed their paper. Tucker sighed and started out the beginning.

"A story by" " _Sam Manson," _**"****Danny Fenton," **"and Tucker Foley"

"Once upon a time, in Amity Park, there lived a boy"** "who wanted to go to the store and buy some"**_ "donuts because he had a friend named Donut as well."_ Everyone stared at them in confusion, some laughed nervously.

"Who names their child donut?" **"****Well Michael Jackson named his child Blanket!" **Few people mumbled their "That's right"

"_Off track here guys….anyways. He went to the donut shop but found out they only sold…jeans today." _**"****So he went to the jean store and found out they sold donuts!" **"So where is this store? You might ask, well you just make a right from the mall" **"****Were off track again Tucker, anyways. He bought the donuts and went home to his friend,"**

"_only to find out that Donut, his best friend (who was more like a sister) in the whole wide world…." _**"****Moved away!" **People gasped dramatically. A few "Oh noez!" here and there.** "Because she hated the world and thought that everyone hated her for being" **"unique in her own way. So the boy" **"****named Jayden" **_"__decided to throw the donuts at cars as they passed by."_People (Even Lancer) laughed at this, because they've done that before.

"_It was really fun" _**"****especially when the cars windows were down, because people got hit with" **"the sweet donuty goodness. He then took a bite out of his donut and " _"__it was delicious! Even if the ingredients were fake :D" _Everyone stared at Sam's psychotic smile, they were getting scared.

"**So then Jayden stopped throwing donuts and shoved all of them down his throat." **"He ate and ate them, because he bought so many! " _"__And then when he was finished she stood up" _**"****and ran into an alley, making himself barf because he felt so guilty of eating it all." **O.o _O.o _On cue both Tucker and Sam gave him weird looks, as did the other classmates.

"**What?" **They shook their heads and continued to listen.** "Anyways….then a hobo came out of nowhere and asked for him spare change." **_"__In which he punched his face and knocked him out cold…" _"he dug in his pockets and found a " **"****pocket knife!" **Everyone stared at Danny, they all thought _'He must be psychotic..'_

"He grabbed it and started running home…..Danny you have major prob-" Everyone nodded their heads, knowing what Tucker was trying to say.

"**As he ran to his house he saw it on fire! Gasping he" **_"__ran over to the fire fighters and asked them "How did the fire start?" _"The fire fighter looked at him and said "The women here was making some soup and a " **"****ghost came and make her soup explode." **Everyone stared at Danny with a WTF look on their face. He glared at them and they cringed away from his green glare….wait green?

"_Danny…..are you on drugs? Anyways…. Jayden fell to the ground and started crying, knowing his parents were long gone." _"He got up and starting walking to the park " _"__knowing it seemed to calm him down" _Nobody looked at Tucker or Sam, their eyes were fixed on Danny.

"**Hugs not Drugs!" **Everyone laughed.** "Anyways, he got out his new pocket knife and washed it in the fountain, and then he placed the blade on his wrist and made a small but deep cut." **They blinked at Danny and thought _'How the hell would he know how to do that?'_

"_He stared down as the blood ran down his fingers and onto the ground. Soon enough" _**"****Dan- I mean Jayden started making more and more cuts, his whole arm was bleeding after a few moments." **Everyone blinked at his near slip-up, even Lancer.

"I'm surprised Jayden hasn't died of blood loss…. "_"__Shush Tucker! If Danny continues maybe we could figure out what the hell is wrong with him…." "_Oh….I get it" The other students were on the edge of their seats, just trying to hear Danny more.

"**So he continued this self mutilation, not caring if anybody was watching. He cut and he cut, knowing it was his fault for them dying. He should have been there instead of them. His own guilt hit him wave after wave. The blade of the pocket knife soon grew small splatters of red, yet he continued." **Everyone stared at him, unblinking. They wanted him to stop reading but his voice was sort of hypnotizing.

"_Danny…" "_**He kept blaming himself, no matter what it would always be his fault." "**Danny?"

"**Suddenly the knife was pulled away from him." **Everyone (even Lancer) smiled.

"**He turned around, and was surprised to see Donut there. She glared at him while saying" **

_"Why the hell would you do such a thing?" _

"**Da- Jayden looked at her with sad eyes before replying "It's all my fault…" Ja- Donut looked at him, confusion on her face." **Everyone knew the slip-up was Danny's sisters name.

"What's your fault?" she asked softly" Everyone wanted to know, badly.

"**He stared at her and said "It was all my fault, all of you nearly dying, the creation of him….all of it!" **People looked at each other in confusion, who was him!

"_Danny? I'm getting worried…and were off topic…" _"…**sorry. Anyways…."Haven't you heard?" Donut shook her head. "My parents are dead; it should have been me instead of them!" "**_Donut looked at Jayden and said "Jayden it's not your fault, everything happens for a reason, right?"_ Everyone nodded, it was true.

" Jayden looked at her and gave her a hug. "Thanks." He whispered as they let go." "**So off they went, through the park to lead the rest of their god damn happy lives." "**_The….End?"_

All the students clapped and cheered for the story, while Lancer gave them an A+.

Sam and Tucker looked worriedly at Danny, who just blinked down at the paper.

Never did they notice the small drop on blood that dripped to the floor…

…

MUAHAHAHAHA I AM EVIL!


	13. Special' Brownies

I shall never own Danny Phantom

Or the song "Can't be tamed"

Or the book Inkheart

Or the song "Ur So Gay"

Or coke

Or brownies…

Or drugs.

Yes this Punny attacked me while I was eating a brownie…..

XD that's how I got the title!

ON WITH IT!  
…

One bright day, Danny Fenton decided to fly to school. In which Dash saw him, came up to him, and gave him a brownie. "Here, you can have it!" Dash exclaimed in a girly voice before running away. When no on was looking (WHO COULD NOT NOTICE THE GHOST BOY AT SCHOOL!) Danny changed to his human half…

And. Ate. The. Brownie!

He walked into the school and sat down by his locker. His throat was dry so he reached into the air and grabbed a coke, how he did that you may ask.

Well cuz he's Danny Phantom, Dammit! He can do anything cuz he's awesome like that! JUST ACCEPT THAT FACT!

Anyways, Danny started drinking the soda and realized he was REALLY early to school. He finished his coke and realized that the brownies were 'Special Brownies' so he smirked and POOF

He teleported.

…

Tucker Foley was eating breakfast, his mom and dad were asleep and he did not want to wake them up. All of a sudden someone fell onto his table "AH!" Tucker exclaimed throwing his cereal bowl into the air.

He looked at the person in front of him "Danny what the hell are you doing here?" Danny just laughed and exclaimed "I got a special BROWNIE!"

Tucker stared at him….

And stared….

And stared….

A

W

K

W

A

R

D

S

I

L

E

N

C

E

"Come on lets go shopping Tucker!" Danny exclaimed, Before Tucker could say anything Danny overshadowed him. Danny smiled through Tucker's mouth and went into Tuckers room. "Hey a new piggy bank!" he exclaimed as he threw said piggy bank to the floor.

And off he went, to go shopping

…..

Sam Manson was waiting in the Cafeteria, drinking hot chocolate again. This time they gave it out because it was so darn hot, which did not make sense at all. Then the cafeteria doors opened to Tucker wearing short shorts, a vest, and boots. That's it. He ran over to Sam and said "Record this, then run, make sure Danny hides for a week." Sam giggled (OMG SAM GIGGLED! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLDDD!) and started recording.

While everyone laughed at Tucker he stood up on a table and began singing, horribly. Oh so very horrible.

**For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way, 24 hours a day  
'Cause I'm hot like that  
Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection, I always get the 10s  
'Cause I'm built like that**

**I go through guys like money flyin' out their hands**  
**They try to change me but they realize they can't**  
**And every tomorrow is a day I never planned**  
**If you're gonna be my man, understand**

**[Chorus]**  
**I can't be tamed, I can't be saved**  
**I can't be blamed, I can't, can't**  
**I can't be tamed, I can't be changed**  
**I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)**  
**I can't be tamed**

**If I see my reflectiona bout my intentions**  
**I'll tell ya I'm not here to sell ya**  
**Or tell ya to get to hell**  
**I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged**  
**If you can understand this, we can make some magic**  
o**I'm on like that**

**I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go**  
**I wanna be a part of something I don't know**  
**And if you try to hold me back I might explode**  
**Baby by now you should know**

**[Chorus]**  
**I can't be tamed, I can't be saved**  
**I can't be blamed, I can't, can't**  
**I can't be tamed, I can't be changed**  
**I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)**  
**I can't be tamed**

**I'm not a trick you play, I ride a different way**  
**I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake, It's set in my DNA**  
**Don't change me (x4)**  
**(I can't be tamed)**

**I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go**  
**I wanna be a part of something I don't know**  
**And if you try to hold me back I might explode**  
**Baby by now you should know**

**[Chorus]**  
**I can't be tamed, I can't be saved**  
**I can't be blamed, I can't, can't**  
**I can't be tamed, I can't be changed**  
**I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)**  
**I can't be tamed**

Everyone clapped as Sam uploaded the video to YouTube. Tucker then blinked and looked down at Sam. Sam laughed as someone ghostly grabbed her and Tucker and they flew away.

….

"Where are we going?" Sam exclaimed as they flew.

"TO THE FUTURE!" Danny exclaimed with a 'I'm-going-to-eat-your-brains' grin.

Tucker smacked his face and thanked god that he was in regular clothes.

Then Vlad's mansion came into view.

"Oh great" Sam said as she smacked her face, losing some brain cells in the process.

…

Vlad was reading out loud an interesting book called Inkheart.

Anything to get his darn Liger asleep! ANYTHING!

Just then 3 teenagers burst into his awesome library and a stage appeared from thin air.

How did the teens do it? Well cuz their Team Phantom, that's how.

Screw Edward, Screw Jacob, It's all about Team Phantom!

"VLAD THIS IS A SONG FOR YOU! ALL ABOUT YOU!" Danny exclaimed as Sam(OMG!) and Tucker(wow…) giggled.

Vlad only raised an eyebrow and gasped as the song started.

**I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf  
While jacking off listening to Mozart  
You bitch and moan about LA  
Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway  
You don't eat meat  
And drive electrical cars  
You're so indie rock it's almost an art  
You need SPF 45 just to stay alive**

**You're so gay and you don't even like boys**  
**No you don't even like**  
**No you don't even like**  
**No you don't even like boys**  
**You're so gay and you don't even like boys**  
**No you don't even like**  
**No you don't even like**  
**No you don't even like…**

**You're so sad maybe you should buy a happy meal**  
**You're so skinny you should really Super Size the deal**  
**Secretly you're so amused**  
**That nobody understands you**  
**I'm so mean cause I cannot get you outta your head**  
**I'm so angry cause you'd rather MySpace instead**  
**I can't believe I fell in love with someone that wears more makeup than…**

**You're so gay and you don't even like boys**  
**No you don't even like**  
**No you don't even like**  
**No you don't even like boys**  
**You're so gay and you don't even like boys**  
**No you don't even like**  
**No you don't even like**  
**No you don't even like…**

**You walk around like you're oh so debonair**  
**You pull 'em down and there's really nothing there**  
**I wish you would just be real with me**

**You're so gay and you don't even like boys**  
**No you don't even like**  
**No you don't even like**  
**No you don't even like boys**  
**You're so gay and you don't even like boys**  
**No you don't even like**  
**No you don't even like**  
**Oh no no no no no no no**  
**You're so gay and you don't even like boys**  
**No you don't even like**  
**No you don't even like**  
**No you don't even like boys**  
**You're so gay and you don't even like boys**  
**No you don't even like**  
**No you don't even like**  
**No you don't even like… (CENSOR!)**

Vlad stared and stared and stared at the teens in front of him.

Then his Liger pounced on him and he fainted.

The 3 teens giggled and decided to go mess up his freaking large castle house thingy ma bob.

Vlad was still fainted.

…..

Vlad woke up to see his rooms with paint splattered all over them. There were also some animal bodies around and blood on the floor. Vlad looked to his right and saw….

DANNY PHANTOM DRINKING BLOOD!

Vlad fainted after he heard the laughter of Phantom.

That's when Danny entered the room and paid Amorpho money.

Life was good.

…

Yeah I do not know how this came out….

Aren't I psychotic!


	14. Noticing: Dash

I shall never own Danny Phantom

DAMN PUNNIES!  
THEY KEEP GOD DAMN

-Makes hole in wall-

ATTACKING ME!

On with it…

….

I was not a moron. Many people thought that but I know I'm not.

I knew there was something weird going on with Danny Fenton. Nobody else seemed to notice (Except the Goth Girl and the Techno Geek) how Fenton would somehow appear in the most random places. Like a ghost or something.

He used to pull pranks on me all the time and I would get him back for that. But after the C.A.T…..he stopped.

DURING the C.A.T he was standing up, I looked at my test and felt a strange sense of Déjà Vu….I felt like I had already done the test. From the corner of my eye I saw Fenton smile at the Goth girl until Mr. Lancer asked "Is there a problem?"

He handed the answers in, saying he wasn't a cheater. There was a small tremble in his voice and I saw both of his geeky friends look at each other.

But still, whenever I beat him up he had a bored look in his eyes. One time I told him to fight back and his eyes got an emotion of fear in them. But this fear was different; it was of something else, not because of me. Just by looking in his fear filled eyes I knew something bad happened to him.

"What happened to you Fenton?" I asked him in my 'beating-up' voice.

He shook his head and the fear was gone. I was confused, how could it leave so quick?

Also, when that Pirate took all of our parents, all the ghosts on the ship seemed to know him. Also when we were putting on our jumpsuits I (and all the other guys) noticed all the scars on his back. Sometimes during gym class everyone would look his way and see a new scar on him. How the heck did he get so many?

Even though he's a loser, we still noticed. We don't care about him and all but we still wonder how the heck he got them all.

I remember this one time Fenton came late to school, limping. Of course since he was a loser nobody noticed but I sure did. Not even Lancer noticed he just gave him a detention. I listened in on the 3 geeks conversation and this is what I heard:

"_So Danny, who was it this time?"_

"_Skulker, again. He slammed me into a building and either my leg is broken or just my ankle is sprained…."_

"_Ouch, any other injuries?"_

"_Might have a broken rib, but it'll heal by the end of the day, or lunch."_

"_Danny….you know you could take a break from all this-"_

"_And put you guys in danger again! No. I'm fine with this all…."_

I was really confused, he get's broken bones? I decided to leave him alone all day.

But the thing that scares me the most is his temper. When people annoy him he'll snap at them and then he'll apologize a lot of times. He did that to me and he just kept saying sorry. What surprised me was the look of guilt he had, what made him feel so guilty?

One day, I called him Dan and he completely lost it. He started yelling at me to not call him Dan and slammed ME into the lockers. I never heard his voice so deadly. I swear his eyes flash green. I left him alone for 2 days after that.

Also with his eyes flashing green, they do that a lot. I wonder why.

Sometimes I can't help noticing the stuff that goes on with Fenton. Sometimes I wonder what's up with him.

I can't help but notice…

…..

Yeah I had to do it….

I'll make like Danny's parents and his sister….

Maybe Vlad and even his friends.

Also Valerie


	15. Barney Time!

I shall never own Danny Phantom

This popped into my head (more like attacked me)

While I was eating Fruit Loops….

So then when I grasped the idea of it….

I choked on the Fruit-Loops because I was laughing….

And I got strange looks from my family….

Fruit-Loops look really gross when they are coughed out….

._.

…..

Danny sighed as he walked downstairs from Vlad's private study, his parents sent him here for some 'Rehab' after the previous days of drugs and wine and other nonsense. What Danny was doing in Vlad's study didn't matter, what mattered was that he was hungry; everything that Danny thinks matters, matters to us, why? Cuz he's Danny Phantom, that's why.

After going against Vlad's rules and using the phone he called Tucker and Sam and invited them over, because Danny doesn't care if Vlad gets mad about it.

While talking on the phone, Danny grabbed a box of Fruit-Loops and poured them in 3 bowls, in an instant his 2 best friends appeared right next to him. How did they do it? Well cuz their Team Phantom, that's how. Enough said. JUST DROP IT PEOPLE! TEAM PHANTOM IS AWESOME! I think I'll make a t-shirt of that….maybe I should OFF-TRACK!

Anyways, they poured the milk once Vlad sleepily entered the room, his Liger following closely behind. The 3 teens stared at Vlad as they munched on their fruit-loops, just waiting….for something, I'm not sure what.

…

Vlad Masters had just fully woken up and started eating his WAFFLES! He stared at his waffles as they were cut into little pieces like when murdered cut up pieces of dead bodies and thrown onto the plate like when newspaper boys throw their newspapers and sometimes miss the door. Vlad poured syrup on it like a little kid mixing water with dirt and he sat down on the table and ate them.

_Munch_

Vlad turned to look at Daniel and his freaks. Vlad glared. Vlad turned and ate his waffles again

_Munch_

Vlad turned again and glared. He never did notice what they were eating.

_Munch_

He ignored it.

_Crunch_

His eye started twitching.

_Munch_

He glared at the kids and gasped at what they were eating. Mr. Fluffywuzzles ate Vlad's waffles (and plate) in one bite and went back to sleep.

_Swallow (XD)_

The teens smiled at him after they swallowed their milk and cereal. Vlad turned to his waffles and ate once again.

_Munch_

But where were his waffles?

_Slurp (XD!)_

There was a waffle thief on the loose?

_Crunch_

He owed 5 bucks to Jack Fenton! Wait, wait, off-track again.

_Munch_

Vlad stood up and was about to yell at Daniel and his friends to find out they were standing on a stage that was squishing his fridealator like an elephant squishing a squid so all th ink and guts could come out of it and it could die painfully, under a butt. (Nice Visual huh?)

"Why are you squishing my fridealator?" Vlad asked dumbly because that's how he is. Danny stared at Vlad.

And stared….

And stared….

V

E

R

Y

A

W

K

W

A

R

D

S

I

L

E

N

C

E

Sam decided to break this silence "You said (and spelled) it wrong, it's Refrigerator"

Vlad sighed and said "Just sing your god damn song already."

The 3 teens smiled at each other and Tucker burst into (horrible) song.

DEAR LORD NOT THIS GOD DAMN SONG! RUN AND HIDE! NO SCREW THAT, YOU CANNOT SURVIVE THE WRATH OF-!

**Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination  
And when he's tall  
he's what we call a dinosaur sensation**

Barney's friends are big and small  
they come from lots of places  
after school they meet to play  
and sing with happy faces

Barney shows us lots of things  
Like how to play pretend  
ABC's, and 123's  
And how to be a friend

Barney comes to play with us  
Whenever we may need him  
Barney can be your friend too  
If you just make-believe him!

OH GOD! WHY THE HELL DID TUCKER SING THAT! The 3 teens laughed as Vlad sunk to the floor holding his ears. He soon fainted and the teens tied him up and slowly dragged his body away….like he was dead. The Liger sighed (O.O) and followed, knowing he could be useful.

….

Vlad woke up.

Vlad was strapped to a chair.

Vlad was staring strait at the T.V.

Vlad is a Fruit-Loop

"Hey!"

I mean, Danny, Sam and Tucker smirked down at Vlad and they turned on the T.V.

"NOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Vlad shouted as a certain purple dinosaur came one. They snickered and went off to cause more chaos.

…

Someone knocked on the door. **POLICE! PUT YOUR HANDS UP! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! **Heh heh just kidding, it was Maddie. As soon as the door opened Vlad came rushing downstairs and gave all 3 teens a hug.

"_I love you, you love me!"_

The teens stared at Vlad before running into the Fenton R.V.

Vlad turned to Maddie to see that she ran away.

Vlad giggled as his Liger attacked him once again.

And thus, more chaos shall happen.

….

XD you see what happens when you eat Vlad's

Species?

Don't try it while a plot bunny attacks.


	16. Noticing: Valerie

I shall never own Danny Phantom…

I just watched 'Shades of Gray' and I was like

"It's Valerie's Turn!" with an I'm-going-to-eat-your-brain grin.

Yes I am weird; we've been through this a lot.

Ughh my grandmother is bossing me around like she's my *insert curse word here* mother.

My mom is better than her!

Just….on with it.

….

Sometimes, I can't help but worry for Danny.

He'll leave the class or come late looking like he got into a fight with a gang or something. I remember before around the beginning of freshman year he had a small sparkle in his eye, and he was always happy. Before I've never seen him sad or angry.

And now, the sparkle is just….gone. All I see is guilt and determination. Especially after the C.A.T, his eyes were filled with sadness whenever he looked at Tucker or Sam.

I'm really glad I got to know him; he sure is a sweet guy. He looks like the type of guy that couldn't hurt a fly. But then there was this one time where Dash called Danny Dan, and he started yelling at Dash to not call him that. He even slammed Dash into the lockers! I was surprised at him, he looked like he couldn't do that but he just did!

After that happened I sort of followed him, Sam, and Tucker and heard most of their conversation.

"_Danny are you sure you're okay?"_

"_Yeah, dude I've never seen you that angry…"_

"_It's nothing….it's just that HIS name brought back memories….and when he said HIS name it reminded me of what he told me….."_

"_What did HE tell you? You never told us…"_

"…_.."_

"_Danny?"_

"_I don't want to talk about it…."_

"_You've been holding it in for a long time….it's not healthy for you…."_

"…_.were going to be late for class…"_

I was surprised at the fear in his tone. I have NEVER heard Danny like that, not even when he speaks to Dash! I remember another time, I went into the library to check out a book and he just happened to be there as well, sporting a scar on his cheek.

"_What happened to you!"_

"_Nothing, I'm fine….I just tripped…."_

"_And fell on what? A piece of glass! Are you sure somebody didn't do this to you!"_

"_Yes Valerie, don't worry. I'm fine."_

But I knew he wasn't fine. I know from the circle under his eyes that he is hardly getting sleep, and the other day when I accidently bumped into him I fell on top of him and I swear I felt his ribs! I confronted him the day after.

"_Danny….yesterday when I bumped into you I think I may have felt your ribs….are you okay?"_

"_Valerie, I'm fine. I just have a fast metabolism that's all."_

I believed him because; well at lunch he eats a lot. But now I'm not so sure. Also when Vlad Masters/Plasmius came to Casper High to speak about being successful like him, Danny kept glaring at him. If looks could kill, I'm sure Plasmius would be a pile of ectoplasm….or ashes.

Whenever I notice Danny I can't help but think

'_What is going on with Danny?'_

….

Wow Valerie has more thoughts and such….

The next one in the 'Noticing' series will be…

*trumpet horns*

VLAD!

Just kidding, it's going to be Jazz. XD Fooled ya! HAHAHA I RULE THE WORLD!


	17. Alternate Dimensions ftw

I do not own Danny Phantom.

Yay another Plot Bunny!

Okay, this formed while I was washing dishes!

And I could just imagine it in episode form XD

Yes I am weird; you all should know this by now.

….

"Throw it! It's my turn to make it die!"

Danny stared at Sam, but threw the CD case into the air. She pointed her ecto gun at it and soon enough the CD case was lit up in green ecto flames. She stood over it while saying "BWAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT JUSTIN BIEBER!"

Danny lit up his hands in ecto energy and the bag of Justin Bieber CD's were lit up with green flames. Both Sam and Danny laughed at their victory, Justin Bieber could die!

Just then there was a rustle in the bushes and Tucker came out.

"Hey guys!" he said while smiling at them in a way that made him look lik he was a zombie.

Danny glared up at the sky and exclaimed "Stop with your insane narration!"

A girl with brown-black (it depends on how her hair feels) curly hair, dark brown eyes, wearing black jeans and a purple shirt appeared next to Danny. "JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME DO MY JOB!" she exclaimed while glaring at him.

Danny flinched and hid behind Sam because he must be scared of insane authors.

Tucker just stood there playing with his PDA. Just then Nari got an idea and she pointed her hands at Danny.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed when he started glowing purple.

Nari rolled her eyes and said "You have the power to send people to alternate dimensions now, if you don't use it on Tucker I will turn you into a noodle."

"Why a noodle?"

"I'm hungry, now use the power!"

So Nari the authoress disappeared leaving Sam and Danny staring at where she was standing. So the plot of this story went back to where it was before Danny yelled at Nari the authoress.

"So what were you guys burning?" Tucker asked when he finally put his PDA away. Sam coughed and muttered "Justin Bieber CD's."

And then,

Tucker screamed like a girl.

_Somewhere in Texas_

"AHHHHHH!"

"Holy Clockwork! Sounds like Uncle Larry is having a waxing job!"

"Ew…"

_Back in Amity_

Danny stared at Tucker and pointed his hand at him.

"_STUPEFY!"_

Oh wait, were doing a Danny Phantom. Sorry, I have a Harry Potter obsession now.

Just then, a green light surrounded Tucker and he disappeared from this dimension.

"Where did you send him?" asked Sam in an 'I-could-care-less' tone.

Danny shrugged and replied "This power didn't come with an instruction booklet."

_Meanwhile in an Alternate Dimension!_

"NO! HOW COULD YOU NOT LIKE TECHNOLOGY!"

**The End!**

…

See, this is what happens when Punny's attack me while I'm insane.

YOU SEE!

I SHALL NOT OBEY THE PUNNYS!

MUAHAHAHAHA!

SEVERUS SNAPE IS A POTIONS MASTER!

HARRY POTTER IS THE CHOSEN ONE!

VOLDEMORT HAS MOLDY SHORTS!


	18. Shadows

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Hey, this might become a story!**

**Summary: Danny Fenton. Half-ghost Hybrid. Son of the exiled shadow king. Destined to become the new King of Shadows. And now, he has awakened his new powers. When shadow creatures start coming into Amity Park and start taking people away, he has a choice. Help everyone with his Shadow powers, or fall into the darkness of shadows.**

**So yeah, on with this!**

**NOBODY CAN TAKE THIS; IT IS MY GOD DAMN IDEA! And if you take it from me, I will be hating on you like there is no tomorrow. And if you keep on writing it, then I probably will just write this my own style.**

**So yeah, I get really mean when I'm mad. Don't. Tempt. Me.**

**This is just a teaser.**

**

* * *

**

The water rippled, little circles forming. The dim light around the forest seemed to have darkened a bit.

The water rippled even more, there seemed to be a wind flowing around everything.

A blonde haired man ran close to the lake and smiled when he spotted the water.

He began tracing some symbols in the water, making sure none of the ripples got to him. No matter how many ripples there were, the symbols still stayed in place. The symbols glowed for a single moment, lighting up that part of the forest.

The water seemed to still for a moment before a dark swirling vortex appeared.

He spoke, his voice was a chilling velvet, as he stared into the swirling darkness "Come to me, shadow creatures, I have a job for you."

There were some inhuman cries from the vortex; some eyes seemed to stare up at the man. He smirked, his pale blonde hair made him look downright evil in the moonlight. "You do know that there is a halfa here…"

Instantly there was a response.

"_Halfa you say?"_

"_So delicious…"_

"…_.mouthwatering…."_

"_Flesh."_

"_Blood…."_

"I need you all to help me because he is destined to become King of the Shadows, now that Jet was exiled, his son, Shade, would take up the thrown, but nobody knows where he has been, at least until I spotted him."

There was silence and the man smirked, he had their attention.

"I need you to _play_ in Amity Park."

* * *

**Remember, this was just a teaser.**

**If I do manage to make this story, then it could be good.**


	19. Neon Embrace

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Take it off by Ke$ha.**

**I am letting my insane side out….**

**So be careful.**

**._.**

…

"Ready Sam?" Tucker whispered as he fixed his black turtle neck. They were going to follow their friend, Danny, around. He had been acting weird lately (not because of the ghosts too…) so they decided to follow him.

Sam sighed, wondering what was wrong with her future boyfriend (Danny), and nodded. They fled the house, using the ghost tracker to follow him.

He stopped at a door and the opened slightly. Sam and Tucker gasped, a very beautiful girl with startling green eyes kissed his cheek. He gave her a smile and took some of the bracelets on her arm and put them on.

They started glowing after a slight glow around his body.

He walked inside and the girl left to follow him, leaving the door slightly open.

They both walked inside.

They spotted Danny, pushing the girl onstage. He gave her a piece of paper and she stared at the words. She gave him a smile and pulled him onstage with her. Sam looked around, all the other people had glowsticks and bracelets as well, and their eyes were either blue or green _'Like ghosts.'_ She thought.

Danny grabbed a guitar and the other people onstage grabbed their instruments. Danny nuzzled the girls neck (much to the annoyance of Sam) and began playing his guitar, the others following in suit.

The girl grabbed the microphone and began singing; the paper lay forgotten because she had already memorized it.

**There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.  
Tonight.**

Most people (ghosts?) were already dancing to the rhythm. The singer seemed to be dancing with Danny as well. Tucker and Sam gaped, they didn't know that their best friend did this.****

When the dark  
Of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.

Here everyone's eyes flashed as their animalistic side seemed to agree. Sam and Tucker observed their eyes as they flashed red. They paled when they watched Danny's eyes flash red as he growled lowly in the girl's microphone, causing everyone to cheer.

**Looking for  
Something wild.**

And now we lookin' like pimps  
In my gold Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
In my handbag.

A lot of the girls smiled and took out the bottles from their bag, everyone was on the dance floor (with the exception of Sam and Tucker) dancing to the amazing song.

**Got my drunk text on  
I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a**

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.

Here, everyone cheered with agreement.

**It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.**

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Here the girl ripped off Danny's shirt as he ripped off her jacket. She threw both into the crowd and danced around him, licking his neck before the next verse left her lips.****

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

Someone threw a jar on the floor, causing glitter to explode on everyone's legs. Danny gave a dark smirk and broke one of the glow sticks around his neck, causing his chest and pants to become matted with neon green.****

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Another girl in the crowd ripped off her shirt, showing her neon tank top under it. Several more girls did that, each showing a different neon color. The girl onstage ripped her shirt, showing a see through white tank top in which Danny broke a neon pink bracelet on her.****

Lose your mind.  
Lose it now.  
Lose your clothes  
In the crowd.  
We're delirious.  
Tear it down  
'Til the sun comes back around.

Several people in the crowd were singing, as if they heard this song before. Several guys now had neon colors on their hair as the girls broke the glow sticks over their heads while they danced. Sam and Tucker just stood their, not understanding what was happening.****

N-now we're getting so smashed.  
Knocking over trash cans.  
Everybody breakin' bottles  
It's a filthy hot mess.  
Gonna get faded  
I'm not the designated  
Driver so  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a

More neon all around, there was some neon splatters on the floor. Sam looked at Danny, who was now sporting neon pink in his hair and on several parts on his chest and face.****

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.  


**And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.**

Jackets and sweaters were on the floor, several shorts and skirts were too. The crowd was comfortable as they began jumping up and down to the rhythm, causing spilled alcohol on the floor.

**There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.**

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Here the girl pulled Danny into a rough kiss; Sam's mouth was dropped open as hurt flooded through her body. The people cheered, as if they expected this to happen. The crowd began picking off where the song was left.****

Oh, oh, oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Danny and the girl's eyes were shut, though they were still dancing somehow. Finally they pulled away and turned a bit on stage. The crowd continued.****

Oh, Oh, Oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

The girl sang and the crowd said something after.****

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

Oooh.

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Danny and the girl were right next to each other, neon yellow dripping from both of their heads. They danced and the neon was spread all across their bodies.****

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

By now, everybody was singing along to the chorus. Sam and Tucker just wanted to leave, one thought ran through their head _'We should not have followed Danny.'_ Danny looked up and met their gazes for a brief moment before growling and looking away.****

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

Sam and Tucker did not notice the guy that was creeping up in back of them.****

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Everybody cheered as the song ended. The girl and Danny kissed again before she began leaving the steps. He pulled her back and got down on one knee. Sam felt her heart shatter right then and there.

Danny smiled up at her shining tearful eyes and said "Marry me?" she nodded and threw herself into his arms as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

The ghost grabbed the humans as Danny began walking towards them. "Danny help us!" Sam said as she tried to escape the ghost's arms.

"You know them boss?" the ghost asked as he licked his lips, smelling the tasty human.

Danny's eyes turned steely as he stared at them. "No." he stated and walked away.

…**.**

**Yup this made no sense.**

**I was bored alright!**


	20. The Merge

**I've decided that since my sanity is slipping from not being around my friends that I would write a one-shot/drabble**

**I don't own Danny Phantom; if I did it wouldn't be Danny Phantom with my insanity coming into play.**

**Don't know if this will be an actual story**

**So here is another insane drabble that doesn't really make sense!**

**Yay woo-hoo!**

…

The pain came first.

He woke up and tried to sit up only to bite down on his lip to hold back a scream. Dark spots appeared in his vision when he lay back down in bed. His back arched up as his lip started bleeding, his eyes screwed shut as he attempted to push the pain away.

But as he did that, the pain only came back more.

A whimper escaped his lips and he did the one thing he could do at the moment.

He phased into the panic room.

It was indestructible; he knew because he tried out his ghostly wail in there, and sound proof, nobody would be able to hear him let loose his Ghostly Wail.

And boy, did he have to let it loose.

Once he was safe within the metal walls he opened his mouth and screamed, the screams eventually turning into green pulses.

As he did scream, white streaks formed in his hair, black gloves appeared on his hands and black boots on his feet.

The pain intensified until he couldn't take it anymore.

Danny welcomed the darkness.

…

**That made no sense huh?**

**Just, had a bit of a writers block and this plot thingy was in my mind once I fed the fish.**


End file.
